Reconstruction
by P-St-J
Summary: The coming months would be filled with reconstructing the city, but for tonight they could put it aside and enjoy the peace.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome. They belong to Sunrise.

Summary: The coming months would be filled with reconstructing the city, but for tonight they could put it aside and enjoy the peace.

_Reconstruction_

"I never knew," Shizuru began, "that Natsuki retained some of the dancing skills she learned when she was in school."

The woman in question tried to fight back a blush, but, as always, failed. "I haven't forgotten everything, you know. Give me some credit." As her eyes wandered around the newly rebuilt castle hall, she hummed to herself. "How long do you think it'll take for the city to rebuilt?"

The melodic chuckle brought her eyes back onto stunning crimson. "I think Natsuki should let herself relax. It's a celebration after all."

Natsuki half-smiled at that, eyes falling to the floor. When she felt herself being lead through the throng of other dancing couples, she brought them back up to Shizuru's. "If anyone could help me relax, it would be you."

The smile was mirrored on the older woman's face, and she broke her hold on Natsuki to hand her a glass of wine. "Don't you forget it."

Beside them, sipping on her own drink, Nao's snickering caught their attention. "I hope you haven't forgotten how to hitchhike either."

"Shut up!"

"Now, Kruger," the redhead mocked her with that_ infuriating _voice of hers, "I'm sure Shizuru would appreciate a good story."

The curious glint in red eyes couldn't be held back. "Natsuki's been hitchhiking?"

"Oh, yes, yes," Nao's devious smile couldn't be contained even if she wanted it to. "Getting into traps set by cats, too. There's an article about her hitchhiking that I would love to show you. It seems like the Headmaster isn't so modest after all!"

"My, my," Natsuki blushed at the lilting voice of her lover, "I do wonder what my Natsuki has been up to."

Out of seemingly thin air, Nao pulled out the mentioned article.

"Why do you keep that thing around with you?!"

She was brushed off with an _oh, be quiet _from the newly appointed Column, and could do nothing when the_ damn_ piece of paper was handed over to Shizuru.

_God help me now._

As crimson eyes darted from the photograph to the text beneath it, she could spot the familiar twitch in the corner of the blonde's mouth. A pale hand traveled up to pink lips, though red eyes were bright with amusement. But when Shizuru finally opened her mouth to say something, very familiar uproarious laughter nearly deafened the tomato faced headmaster.

"Haruka, you'll die if you laugh like that!" Yukino's soft voice was barely audible over the boisterous laugh.

"What's everyone laughing at?"

_God no not more._

To Natsuki's despair, a few of the surrounding guests had let their curiosity get the better of them and come close. Of those guests, she could barely spot the queen, Arika, Miss Maria, and Sarah Gallagher.

All of whom had to politely excuse themselves.

Miss Maria, though, had merely left her with a single comment: _"I told you that those leather pants of yours were not appropr__i__ate."_

"Well," Nao had let out a very content sigh and slipped the folded article back into a pocket. She adjusted her orange glasses so they sat better on her face and waved them off. "Have a good evening!"

"I'm sure," Shizuru's chuckles finally subsided, "that Natsuki was able to find suitable transport from the border."

Haruka, on the other hand, nearly choked on her saliva. "Border patrol sent her back to me!"

This began another round of Shizuru's chuckles and Haruka's laughter.

If this had been a competition to see who could laugh loudest it would be one Haruka was sure to win.

Shizuru, finally having calmed down, merely sent a loving smile to her sulking lover. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Aries might have seen you with your pants cut down, but only I get to know what's under the rest."

It was at that point that Natsuki felt so lightheaded from the blood rushing to her face that she needed to hold onto the edge of the table beside her.

The party had died down eventually and ended with Mashiro telling the departing guests to rest well, as the coming weeks would be filled with hard work in order to rebuild the city. Natsuki and Shizuru had made their way back to the Headmaster's quarters and were more than ready to retire for the night.

Once reaching the bed, the Headmaster was more than happy to settle into the familiar sheets. "It's good to be home."

She could feel Shizuru come up behind her, strong arms wind around her sides, and a pair of lips brush against the back of her neck. "It's good to be home."


End file.
